Two Engineers
by Nick4120
Summary: issac and ellie are found by the Normandy crew. IsaacxTali
1. Chapter 1

Two Engineers

(ive had this idea for a while. Inspired by InsaneGuyOfDOOM's Mass Effect Fanfic where tali gets pregnant. anyway. Enjoy!)

"What?" Ellie asked Isaac as he stared at her.

"nothing." isaac said as he rurned back to the ships controls. "so where are we?"

"who knows?" Ellie said. "you got knocked out and Titan Station blew up sending us to God-only-knows."

"great." isaac sighed. "only just a matter of time until EarthGov finds us."

Elsewhere in the Galaxy...

Ten days after the destruction of the collector base, Tali and Shepard were still at it. Tali laid in bed with shepard.

"so commander..." she nuzzled on his shoulder. "were you scared when fighting the collectors?"

"me? Scared?" the commander smiled. "im never scared! Besides, if I die, The Illusive Man will revive me!" he laughed.

"after you basically told him to stick it?" Tali asked amazed. "you sure?"

"of course!"

joker then called shepard via intercom.

"uhh, commander? We got an incoming ship. Does not look familiar."

shepard sighed. "alright. Just a sec."

he put on his clothes and headed down to the cockpit."whats going on?"

joker looked at him. "just saw this coming up."

"EDI." shepard said. "try to patch me through."

"yes, commander." The AI said,

On the EarthGov Gunship, Isaac got a call on his RIG from Commander Shepard.

"who the hell are you?" He asked.

"This is Commander John Shepard of the SR2 Normandy." Shepard said. "You and who ever is with you is welcome to dock with us. Just head to the back."

Isaac looked at Shepard. "Got i- Waaaaaaaait a minute. Your not part of EarthGov, are you?"

"Isaac... Does that look like an EarthGov ship to you?" Ellie pointed at the Normandy.

"Fine." Isaac said as he flew the ship toward the Normandy's Dock. the he meet Shepard.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Clarke." Shepard announced.

"Hello to you." Isaac said. Even though he did not trust him what-so-ever.

Shepard looked at Isaacs suit. "you guys part of the Alliance?"

"the what?" Isaac said. He then saw Grunt. "WHOA! GET DOWN!" He aimed his Pulse Rifle at him.

Grunt then jumped out of the way of Isaacs gunfire. he then aimmed a grenade launcher at Isaac. "You wanna die, human?"

"Both of you!" Tali walked out and shouted. "Calm down!" She then sw Isaac and Ellie. "Who are they?"

Shepard walked to Tali. "these are Isaac and Ellie. We picked them up on their ship." He turned to them. "So what can you two do?"

"Im an engineer. and Ellie's a P-Sec Officer." Isaac said.

"ok... youll do good in Engineering. follow Tali to the Elevator." Shepard said.

Isaac followed Tali, keeping his distance. Tali turned to him. "So who are you?"

Isaac sighed. he really didnt want to talk to her, since she was an alien. "Im an engineer. Thats ALL YOU need to know."

Tali remained silent. "oh boy." she thought. "This is gonna be a LONG elevator ride." 


	2. Chapter 2

Two Engineers Ch. 2

A few days since their arrival, Shepard sent Ellie to work with Garrus Since they Were both officers.

Ellie looked at Garrus. "So, what are you?"

Garrus turned at Ellie, "I'm a Turian. I'm surprised that the only species you've seen was Human."

"Well, honestly, the only other species I've seen was a Necromorph, dead people turned into Space Zombies" Ellie stated.

"Sounds like the Husk." Garrus said.

"Are the Husk worshipped by Religous Idiots? Cause Necromorphs are." Ellie smiled a bit.

Garrus laughed a bit. "Heh, that's funny."

Ok, I'm bored of them for now, TO ENGINEERING!

Issac stepped out of the Elevator and bumped into Tali. "Oh. Sorry about that Isaac."

Isaac ignored her, he acted like she didn't exist. He walked past her.

"Bosh'tet." she said as she walked into the elevator.

As isaac walked into engineering, he heard a noise, as if something fell on the floor. He equipped his Plasma Cutter and turned. "Who's there?"

"Oh, clumsy me." A women's voice said. Of of nowhere, a Japanese women wearing a black hood over her face appeared. "My landings are usually a bit quieter."

"WHOA! where the fuck did you come from?" Issac yelled still having his Plasma Cutter aimed at her.

"Calm down. My name is Kasumi. You must be the Xenophobe I've been hearing about. Isaac Clarke?" Kasumi let out a hand to shake.

Isaac shook her hand. "Nice to finally meet a human. And why are people calling me a "Xenophobe"?"

Kasumi Laughed. "Let's see... You fired at Grunt on sight and you pretend Tali doesn't even exist."

"ok FINE. I'm a little xenophobic. But thats because of the experience I had with Necromorphs." Isaac said.

"Never heard of them," Kasumi said. "But ask Legion about them. He knows lots of stuff. See ya." She then disappeared.

"might as well go see this "Legion" guy." isaac said to himself.

So he went up the elevator and got to the MedBay, where he met with Dr. Chakwas.

"Do you know where legion is?" he asked.

"Yes." Chakwas said. "He's in that back room."

Isaac walked in to see Legion. Surprised that he was a robot, he was a bit spectacle. "legion?"

Legion looked at Isaac. "yes?"

"question." isaac started. "are there any Necromorphs here?..."

Legion stood still for a moment. "We dictate that "Necromorphs" have never been heard of."

Isaac smiled for the first time since his arrival. He was so relived that there were no more Necromorphs to worry about.

Later he entered the engineering room and found that Tali was still not there.

"wheres tali?" Isaac asked for some reason.

"aye, Mr. Clarke." Donnelly said. "You might find this amusing."

"what?" Isaac asked.

"Donnelly! Don't tell him!" Gabby punched his arm.

"Tell me what?" isaac asked again, very curious.

Donnelly smiled. "Well, you didnt hear it from me, but let's just say that the Commander "Probes" her. If you get what I'm saying."

It took Isaac a while to figure it out. When he finally did, he bursted out laughing. "So let me get this straight!..."

"Isaac.." Gabby said.

"The Commander actually sleeps with that THING?" issac said still laughing. Until he was kicked in the back.

"Not anymore you Bosh'tet" tali said crying and holding her pistol at isaac's head.

"Whoa, I'm sorry." Isaac said. "I went way to far this time but no reason to cry."

"THAT NOT WHY IM CRYING!" Tali shouted.

"Tali, what's wrong?" gabby asked.

"Shepard... He... He.. Cheated on me." Tali sniffed.

Isaac then stood up looking serious. "Wait, you mean he was in bed with someone else?"

"Yeah, why do you care?" Tali said.

Issac started to walked to the elevator.

"Where are you going?" Tali asked.

Isaac turned around. "To go have a little "chat" with your Commander."

He then entered the elevator and headed to the Captains Cabin.

Shepard turned surprised to see Isaac. "Mr. Clarke. I Wasn't expecting you."

"Cut the shit." Isaac said as he pushed the Commander into a chair. "you and me. We are gonna have a talk." I

saac was clearly pissed seeing the Commander had taken advantage of Tali's trust. Even though he didn't care for Tali, much, he couldn't let Shepard do this when he would do anything to get Nicole back.

"You make me sick." Isaac said. "Now here's what your gonna do. Go down to Engineering and apologize to Tali."

The Commander laughed. "One. Why are you caring about Tali all of the sudden? And Two. What if I don't?"

Right after Shepard finished that statement, Isaac punched him right in the face.

(Please review.) 


	3. Chapter 3

Two Engineers Ch. 3

(First off I would like to say this: Thank you all for liking this story. Thanks to all of you, this is my most successful Fanfic! Thanks! X3 Also: Yes this is a crossover with Dead Space. I Apologize for the confusion.)

Down in Engineering, Tali was still sobbing about what the commander did. But the only thing on her mind was: Why did Issac do that?

"Umm.. Tali?"

Tali turned around to see Commander Shepard with a black eye and a bruised lip. And behind him was Isaac, making sure Shepard would do as told.

"Commander..." Tali said trying to hide her sobs.

"Tali, I just wanted you to know, I'm sorry." Shepard then turned to Isaac. "can I go now?"

"Get lost."

Shepard then walked out. Tali stared at Isaac. "Well?"

"Well what?" Isaac asked confused.

"Come on, Isaac." The Quarian started. "You've hated me for no reason since day one. Then all of the sudden, you go punch Shepard just because he cheated on me. Why?"

"Alright." Isaac shooed away Gabe and Donnelly. When he saw them exit the room, He explained everything. Aegis VII, The Ishumura, The Necomorphs,The Marker, The Sprawl, and most importantly: Nicole.

"So that was why you were so Xenophobic." Tali said.

"Yeah. I felt responsible for Nicole's death, and when I heard about Shepard... I couldn't just stand there. He took you for granted." Isaac said.

"Isaac Clarke, report to my office." a British Voice said.

"who was that?" Isaac asked.

"Unfortunately your about to meet Miranda." Tali stated. "see ya."

So Isaac, went up the elevator and into Miranda's office.

"Please sit down." Miranda said sternly.

Isaac sat. "what? I was kinda busy talking to Tali."

"I was told that you struck Commander Shepard." Miranda glared at Isaac.

"Yeah, I did. He was being a dick. So what." Isaac shrugged.

"We do not tolerate that." Miranda kept glaring at Isaac.

"What the fuck?" Isaac laughed. "What is this, high school? I'm dearly sorry, PRINCIPAL LAWSON. It will never happened again." Isaac stood up and exited the room. He then meet Garrus and Ellie. "Hey guys."

"We just heard your argument with Miranda." Garrus said.

"Yeah... how are you, Ellie?" Isaac said.

"Not much, getting along with Garrus." Ellie said smiling at Garrus. Isaac also noticed she was hugging his arm.

"Oh wow." Isaac said and smiled. "congratulations. Well, I gotta go. See ya." Isaac waved at Ellie and Garrus and walked toward the elevator. There he met Zaeed.

"Allo. You must be that Clarke fellow who punched Shepard in the face." The Aussie said.

"You've heard about that?" Isaac was surprised.

"Oh yeah." Zaeed said. "Kasumi was cloaked behind you the whole time. She told everyone about it."

"Damn it..." Isaac said.

"Not to worry, mate!" Zaeed put his hand on Isaac's shoulder. "Your alright according to me. Also heard about Tali. wrong of Shepard to do that to her. Well, I gotta go. I have to take Jessie to the shooting range."

Zaeed walked past Isaac. He was confused when Zaeed referred a rifle as "Jessie."

Isaac returned to Engineering. But before that, he went to see Kasumi. "Why did you follow me?"

"Simple," Kasumi said. "So you wouldn't kill Shepard. And also to practice my stealth." She giggled. "Did you really not notice me? Be honest."

Isaac really was trying to be mad. But he couldn't. Mostly because Kasumi was so joyful. "Well, I gotta go. See ya." He then waved goodbye at Kasumi.

On the Main deck...

"Commander," Yeoman Kelly Chambers said. "The Illusive man would like to talk to you."

Shepard sighed, and went into the conference room. He then saw the hologram of The Illusive Man.

"Shepard." The Illusive Man said. "A few days ago you picked up a dropship holding two people. One of them being "Isaac Clarke"?"

"Yeah. Why?" Shepard asked.

"Can I talk to him?"

The Commander's jaw dropped. "What?"

Later...

Isaac walked in. "Who are you? Why do you need me?"

"I'm The Ilusive Man. I need you for something. We lost contact with a Cerberus base,"

"Ok..." Isaac said.

"Here's some footage." The Illusive Man took put a video showing Cerberus officers shooting off screen. They were then killed by a Necromorph.

"When do I begin?" Isaac asked.

The Illusive Man smiled. "Now. Go to Moon Base Alpha."

A few hours later, The Normandy arrived at Moon Base Alpha. Isaac was going to take Tali and Legion, but Tali COMPLETELY disagreed, so instead, he took Tali and Ellie.

Isaac handed Tali a Plasma Cutter. "Aim for the limbs."

"Got it."

So they entered the base.

"What's the plan?" Ellie asked.

"Simple" Isaac said. "We go to the core, and overload it."

They then heard a growl. All of the sudden, a Necromorph came from nowhere and lunged at Tali, Isaac immediately pushed Tali out of the way and Punched the Necromorph so hard, it died.

"CLARKED!" Isaac screamed from the top of his lungs.  
>(Special thanks to Dead Space Facts comic!)<p>

Then a brute came, but Isaac froze it with Stasis. Then Tali shot off it's arms. "We did it Isaac!"

A Slasher jumped at Isaac but he took out his Javelin Gun, and pinned the poor Necromorph to a wall.

They then finally got to the core. But Isaac found: The Marker. "Hurry. Let's blow this thing!"

So they overloaded the core and got to the shuttle in time.

"That was close.." Isaac said.

They all watched as behind them, the Base blew up. And they entered the Normandy's hangar.

(There will be more Necromorph fights later on...)

To Be Continued 


	4. Chapter 4

Two Engineers Ch. 4

A few days later...

In Mordin's lab, Garrus and Ellie were trying to see if the salarian could somehow make Ellie a cybernetic eye.

"So, anything?" Ellie finally asked.

"Hmmmm... Not sure. Could take time. Check back in a little while. Trying to work on Genophase cure." Mordin left the table Garrus and Ellie were sitting at to look at his studies.

Ellie and Garrus exited the room.

"So what now?" Ellie asked.

"Maybe you should wear an eyepatch." Garrus smiled. "Like a pirate."

Ellie smiled. "That'll be good for now. Where can I get one?"

"I don't think here. But well be at the Citadel soon." Garrus said.

"Sounds good."

Back in Engineering...

"Hey Isaac?" Tali asked.

"Yeah?" Isaac replied.

"Um... Were gonna be at the Citadel soon. They have several Shops and Restaurants there... So I was wondering..." Tali paused.

"Wondering what?" Isaac smiled, knowing what she was going to ask.

"Wanna have dinner together? And later on, we would walk around and see what's there?" Tali asked.

"Like a date?" Isaac asked.

"Yeah..." Tali answered. She blushed under her visor.

Isaac walked toward Tali, held her hands, and smiled.. "I'd love to."

Tali was so flabbergasted "Really? That's so great! Thank you so much!"

Isaac smiled. "So when will we be there?"

"Only a few hours.." Tali said. She then hugged Isaac.

A few hours later... Tali and Isaac just exited a restaurant. Isaac was still amazed at all the other alien species he saw. "Wow."

"Yes, I know it's amazing." Tali giggled. "Don't worry. You'll get used to it."

Isaac and Tali were having a great time until they came across a certain store. The one Shepard sponsored. Tali was completely mad about how she kept hearing from the speaker about how Shepard Loved this store.

"Tali, I have an idea.." Isaac said.

"what?"

"well, were both engineers so..." Issac wispered into Talis "ear". Tali laughed.

"Ok, let's do it!" she said.

Isaac and Tali waited until no one was around, Fiddled with the controls, and listened to the speakers.

"I'm Commander Shepard and I'm a cheating asshole." the speakers said. Isaac and Tali laughed at their brilliance.

"oh Kee'lah!" Tali cried. "That was so funny!"

"Tell me about it!" Isaac laughed. He couldn't remember the last time he had this much fun.

Meanwhile...

"What do you think?" Ellie asked Garrus as she showed him the eyepatch she just got.

"Perfect!" Garrus said.

"You sure you don't mind the eye?" Ellie asked.

"You sure you don't mind my metal jaw?" Garrus smiled.

Ellie laughed and then hugged Garrus. "heh-heh. I love you.."

Garrus smiled and hugged back. "Me too."

They then kissed.

"So what do you wanna do now?" Ellie asked.

"Wanna see a movie?" Garrus asked. " "Night Of The Living Husks" is out."

Ellie smiled. "That sounds good."

Back to Tali and Isaac.

Tali and Isaac returned to the Normandy and went to Tali's private room.

"Wow this is nice." Isaac said. "Lots of room."

"Yeah." Tali sighed.

"What's wrong?" Isaac asked.

"I just want you to see whats under this Damn helmet!" Tali said. "Feel your skin upon mine." Tali immediately closed her mouth after that statement, sat down, and cried. "Oh Kee'lah... I'm so embarrassing!"

Isaac sat down next to Tali and smiled. "I'm ok with that."

Tali looked at Isaac. "Really! Ok! Of course, I'm gonna need some antibiotics and herbal supplements. I'll go get some from Mordin."

Ten minutes later, Tali came back. "Ok, I'm ready."

Isaac smiled. "Me too. You ok?"

"I'm nervous." Tali said. "I'm really not sure if this is a good Id-"

Before Tali finished her sentence, Isaac took off her visor and Tali then tackled him and made out with him.

A Day later...

Ellie went into Mordin's lab in an attempt to see if she could do something for Garrus's Metal jaw. His birthday was coming out and he mentioned the metal jaw hurts. Hopefully, Ellie can find a way to make his jaw more comfortable.

"Can't talk now. Almost done with Genophase cure." Mordin told Ellie.

"How far are you? Because I really need you to do something for Garrus." Ellie said.

"Very big break through. Could make other a female of one species pregnant with a male of a different species." Mordin said as he grabbed a vial he thought was the cure. But instead he found Tali's herbal supplements. "Oh dear..."

"what?" Ellie asked.

"Not good. Not good at all." Mordin said. "Expect a new crew member in about 9 months." Mordin then left to attend to something.

It took a minute for Ellie to get what Mordin was saying. She then laughed to herself and went to go find Garrus.

Meanwhile in Engineering...

"Isaac?"

Isaac turned around to see Tali. He smiled. "Hay Tali. How are you?"

"We... We have to talk..." Tali sat down.

"Tali, are you ok? Is there anything I can do?" Isaac began to worry.

"No it's not that... You see, my pouch has been showing." Tali looked down.

"Your pouch? Quarians have pouches?" Isaac asked.

"Yes, and it only means one thing..." Tali said.

"What?" Isaac was now worried.

"I'm pregnant... With your child." Tali told Isaac.

Right after that sentence. Isaac fainted.

This will continue.

ALL CREDIT IS TO GO TO InsaneGuyOfDOOM of . 


	5. Chapter 5

Ok, chapter five! Yeah! I just wanna clarify a few things. This is my first actual fanfic, so sorry I'm going too fast.)

A few hours later, Isaac woke up. He then saw Tali sitting right next to him.

"Tali?" Isaac asked. "Whoa. I had this crazy dream where you told me that you where pregnant with my child."

Tali didn't say anything. Just stared at Isaac.

"Oh god." Isaac said. "That wasn't a dream, was it? Jesus, Tali, I'm so sorry." Isaac facepalmed himself.

"Isaac, it's ok." Tali said. "I kinda wanted to have a child. And better with you than Shepard."

"yeah. Me too." Isaac smiled at Tali. "But wait, I thought humans couldn't get quarians pregnant. What happened?"

Tali thought for a moment. "Is it possible that contact with the Marker you told me about altered your DNA?"

"That's a possibility." Isaac pondered. He then stood up. "I'm gonna go see Mordin to test my DNA to see if your right."

Isaac then left the room.

"So your sleeping with him?" a voice said behind Tali.

"Jack? What's it to you?" She asked.

The bald biotic walked toward Tali. "One: we only met him a week ago. Two: He was a TOTAL Xenophobe. And Three: He could be with Cerberus. Trying to kill us and get this ship back to the Illusive Man."

"You don't trust him?" Tali asked.

"Of course I don't fucking trust him!" Jack yelled. "And I can't believe Shepard would let someone he JUST met work on the engineering level where he could easily open all the airlocks, or shut off defense systems, or even program the ship to fly back to Cerberus!"

"look. I-" Tali was then interrupted by a growl.

"What the fuck was that?" Jack asked.

Up in Mordin's lab...

"YOU. DID. WHAT?" Isaac yelled while having Mordin in a chokehold.

"Didn't mean to! Misplaced the vial!" Mordin yelled.

"Jesus, Mordin, I swear to god!" Isaac yelled.

Then Jacob ran in with an assault rifle. "your Clarke, right?"

"Isaac Clarke. But yeah why?" Isaac asked.

"One of those Necro-Bastards got on the ship. A big one." Jacob said.

"Where?"

"Down in Engineering." Jacob replied.

Isaac looked in horror. "Oh god. TALI!"

Isaac equipped his Pulse Rifle and followed Jacob down to Engineering.

ENGINEERING

"FUCK OFF!" Jack yelled as she used here Biotic powers to form a barrier to keep a Necromorph Brute from killing her and Tali. "What is this thing!"

"It looks like one of those things from the Moon Base!" Tali said. "It must of got on board somehow!"

Then Isaac and Jacob got in and were able to shoot the brute from behind. The Brute turned around, forgot all about Jack and Tali and charged at Isaac and Jacob.

Jacob fired several rounds at it, but it shook off the bullets and lunged at him.

"Jacob!" Isaac yelled. "Shooting the front only pisses it off! It's weak points are on the back!"

The Brute then had Isaac by the throat, choking him.

Tali then remembered the Plasma Cutter Isaac gave her. Quickly, she equipped it and fired an entire clip at the Brutes back, causing the arm to fall off.

The Brute turned to Tali and growled. It limped toward her until Isaac used stasis on it and shot the other arm off. The Brute then fell dead.

Isaac walked toward Tali, "You ok?"

"Yeah.." Tali said. "Did Mordin say anything?"

"Oh yeah." Isaac said. "Turns out he misplaced a cure for something called The Krogan Genophase with your herbal supplements."

"WHAT?" Tali yelled. "BECAUSE OF HIM?"

"Yeah," Isaac said. " Hold on, i gotta go talk to The Illusive Man."

"What? Why" Tali asked.

"Some how, he was able to build a Marker. I'm gonna find out why."

Isaac then went up the elevator, and into the conference room to call TIM.

"Clarke." The Illusive Man said. "Can I ask why-"

"Can it." Isaac said. "How was Cerberus able to build another Marker?"

The Illusive Man sighed. "Alright. Here's what happened. Near the sector you and your friend entered, there was a small Cerberus ship that found parts and pieces of the "Marker" you encountered where ever you too came from. And they also hacked into your "RIGs" and found out what had happened. We were amazed by it all and tried to duplicate it. We tried to control them with the more advanced technology we had, but it didn't work. That's when we sent you to kill all the Necromorphs. But we didn't want you to destroy the Base. Now all the Information we learned is now gone thanks to you."

"How the fuck could you be amazed by that?" Isaac asked as if offended. "Those things killed someone very important to me! I'm glad I destroyed that base. Fuck off!"

Isaac then hung up and sighed. "First, I have to deal with Necromorphs. Now, Cerberus! Fucking great. No way I can do that when Tali and I are about to have a kid!" He told himself.

"Hello, Isaac." A familiar voice said.

Isaac turned around, not believing what he saw.

"Nicole?" 


	6. Chapter 6

Two Engineers Ch. 6

SHORT CHAPTER: SORRY

(quick authors note: Do you like machinima? Do you like funny Halo Machinima? No? THEN GET THE FUCK OUT!

Heehee. Jk. Anyway, A Machinima called MARLIN THE ELITE is this very funny Machinima. (Even better than RVB. yes, you heard me.)

But sadly, it hardly gets any views. so I promised the creator that I would try to get all my friends on DA and to check his AWESOME MASTERPIECE out on YouTube! So I ask you, as a friend, please check out his Videos and comment his work.)

"Oh my god." Isaac muttered. He was horrified at what he saw. Nicole.

"Isaac, listen." Nicole said. "I-"

Nicole was interrupted when Isaac started to scream like a little girl. "OHMYGOD! WHATTHEFUCK! WHATTHEFUCK!"

Nicole then calmly walked up to Isaac and slapped him. "Goddamn. Calm the fuck down!"

"YOU TRIED TO KILL ME! YOUR NOT NICOLE!" Isaac screamed. Which lead to another slap.

"Ok. Listen. I'm not Nicole. Yes, I'm the marker trying to contact you." Nicole said.

"I DESTROYED THE MARKER!" Isaac said.

"There are two of them!" Nicole yelled. "The other one is at the Cerberus base! They're gonna try to use the Necromorphs as a weapon! Their first target: The Citadel. And I guarantee that they'll find the Normandy and kill Tali!"

Isaac pondered at the last statement Nicole said. But he was still suspicious at why a Marker would try to ask for help. Let alone him of all people. "Why are you asking for my help?" he asked.

"Cerberus knows that once the Necromorphs kills all alien life in the Galaxy, they'll just destroy the marker and kill all the Necromorphs." Nicole said. "You have the most experience with Markers so we thought we could use your help."

"And why would I help a Marker?" Isaac asked.

"If you help us, and bring the Marker to a deserted planet, we will leave you alone! We will leave the whole Galaxy alone." Nicole said.

"So my options are 1. Help my one true Enemy. Or 2. Nearly all life in the Galaxy except humans will die." Isaac asked.

"Yes."

On his first day. Isaac would be happy if Cerberus killed every single alien and got rid of all the Necromorphs. But Isaac agreed to help for one reason. Tali. He loved her. He cared about her. And he wasn't just gonna let some crystal- blue eyed man (TIM) kill her.

"Ok." Isaac said. "I'll save the Marker. As long as it leave the Galaxy alone. FOREVER!"

"Got it." Nicole said. She then disappeared.

"I gotta tell Shepard." Isaac said to himself.

In shepard's room.

"No" Shepard said.

"What?" Isaac said. "The whole galaxy is at risk."

"Why should I believe you?" Shepard said. "You punched me in the face. And now your telling me your dead girlfriend told you Cerberus is gonna kill everything. Your insane."

"I punched you in the face because you cheated on Tali!" Isaac said. "And I'm telling you the truth! And that reminds me, who were you having an affair with?"

"You think im gonna tell you that? Dumbass." Shepard said.

Then all of the sudden, Legion came in holding a jar. "Shepard-Commander. I have the Vasaline you requested."

Shepard stared at Legion. Then Isaac. Then Legion. Then back to Isaac. "Don't tell anyone. And I'll help you."

Isaac and Shepard shoke hands. "Got it."

Isaac then left in a disturbed face. When the door closed, Shepard looked at Legion and took off his shirt. "You ready?"

"Affermative."

"Awesome."

They then got in bed. (Just TRY getting that image out of your head!)

AN: What? Who did you think Shepard was having an affair with?

Samara= old as FUCK!

Kelly= Definatly has some alien STD

Miranda= Bitch

Jack= Homicidal Bitch

(Oh and check out Recon it's a crossover of COD Zombies, Mass Effect, Halo, and spectrobes)


End file.
